Absence
by Arctimon
Summary: Even when he's around, both of their hearts hurt, for they know he'll be gone soon.  They'll make the most of the time they've got...even if all they have are just words.  -Self-Imposed Dialogue-Only Challenge-


...This is going to be interesting.

_**Disclaimer:** All characters of Phineas and Ferb are the property of Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Disney Channel._

_Oh, and by the way...girl goes first.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Where are you headed off this time?"<p>

"San Diego. My dad's new exhibit is opening up there. We'll be in California for a couple of weeks."

"Why do you have to go with him?"

"You know that he doesn't want me staying at the house by myself."

"You can just stay with me and my parents, then."

"...Yeah, he wouldn't go for that."

"Why not?"

"...He thinks that if I spend too much time with you, it's going to be that much harder when I actually _have_ to leave."

"Well, he's right about that. At least for me."

"Look, I don't like it either. You know that I would much rather be here than running around with my dad to exhibitions."

"Then why don't you say anything?"

"He's tried to work from home before, but when his art is showing in thirteen states, it's going to require his attendance in at least _one_ of them."

"...It's not fair."

"Of course it's not fair. But I can't do anything. Dad gets me a tutor so I'm not behind everyone at school, and he makes sure that I'm not ever gone for too long at a time. That's good, right?"

"..."

"Oh my Gosh."

"..."

"Please don't cry. I won't be gone long; I'll be back before you know it."

"..."

"Come here."

"..."

"Everything's going to be fine."

"...I'm such a wreck."

"And yet you always have such a sunny attitude. That's what I like about you so much."

"...You're right. I just wish you could stay here so that..."

"So that what?"

"...So that it doesn't hurt as much."

"I'll make you a deal, OK? When I'm on the plane tonight, I'll talk to Dad again. He knows about all of my feelings about it...and your feelings as well. I know that if he is capable of doing _anything_, he'll do it. Alright?"

"OK."

"Look, I have to go. The plane's going to take off soon, and we have to leave in an hour to catch it. You wouldn't want me to miss my flight, right?"

"...Maybe?"

"..."

"...No."

"That's my girl."

"Call me when you land, OK?"

"I will. Say hey to everyone for me, alright? Make sure Adyson doesn't get into too much trouble."

"I always do."

"Heh, cool. I'll see you later."

"...Django?"

"..._What?_"

"..."

"What was that?"

"Good luck kiss. For the flight."

"...You are something else, you know that?"

"...Thank you."

"See you soon, Milly."

"Goodbye, Django."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>(This was _not_ the original story that I was going to put up today. Blame frustration on dialogue for that. Good thing I have a back-up plan.)

I have somewhat of a thing toward minor characters, as you can tell by some of my journals and fics. Irving. The Fireside Girls. Coltrane. And now we add Django to the mix.

Django unfortunately got swept under the rug sometime during the first season, so you really only see him make cameos from time to time. I still think he can be an interesting character with a somewhat troubled life. Which is why his absence is played up as a major plot point in my continuity.

Which is also why, for my stories, he already _has_ an established relationship with Milly. Or...as much as two young kids can have at their age. Which can still a lot, mind you.

And what, may you ask, do I use to separate Milly from any other pairing out there in the fandom that has Django in it (perhaps with Adyson, or Katie, from one that I've read before)?

...Nothing, really. I don't, however, think Adyson or Katie would react in that sort of way. Adyson's too headstrong. Katie is too laid-back. I don't think either would have the sobering reaction that Milly would have. Thus...Milly.

Having nothing other than dialogue to drive the story is very, very challenging, but I hope that there is just as much emotion into these words to drive the conflict and situation as my other stories. The title ("Absense") is relevant in more ways than one.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


End file.
